MEK
by Temtom
Summary: A l'époque des Maraudeurs Trois jeunes filles moldus voient une personne traverser le mur se trouvant entre la voie 9 et 10. Curieuses, elles décident de la suivre. Que vont-elles y découvrirent ? Des sorts, de l'aventure, de la romance, voir même plus..
1. Chapter 1

_Bien alors voilà une histoire déjà pas mal avancée. Puisqu'elle possède en réalité déjà 29 chapitres écris =). Donc voilà j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! (Les 1ers chapitres de cette histoire datent de maintenant 2 ans, ils ont été écris lorsque les auteurs c'est à dire mes deux amies et moi-même étions alors en 3eme. Le style d'écriture a donc bien évolué depuis et j'espère que vous suivrez cette fic pour voir l'évolution =D)._

"- Wouaho je suis trop contente d'aller en Fraaance ! s'exclama Mary.

- Tu vas t'en remettre Marie. dis-je exaspérée.

- C'est sûr toi t'y est déjà aller en France mais pas nous! répondit Elodie.

- Je suis aussi allée en Belgique, en Allemagne, en Italie, en …cosse...

- Ouai on a compris Karine.

Je tournais la tête pour voir où le reste de la classe en était. Elle ressemble encore et toujours à une horde de babouins en rutt. Les mâles draguent délibérément les "femelles" de la classe. Les professeurs en ont raz-le-cul de ne pas avoir d'autorité et de paumer sans cesse la paperasse qui nous permet de voyager.

Mais avant tout je voudrais me présenter ou plutôt nous présenter devrais-je dire. Moi c'est Karine jeune adolescente en puissance.

Les ados bourrés d'hormones et d'envie inassouvies. Et oui c'est ça les ados, ça puent de la bouche à cause du tabac, merci pour moi mes amies ne fument pas. Ça grandit trop et ça change de vêtements toutes les deux semaines. Ça a de l'acné et leur visage ressemble à la lune et ces cratères. Ça se coiffe trop ou pas du tout, ça ressemble à un pot de peinture ou une personne dépressive depuis sa naissance. Et le peu de gens normaux manquent de personnalité. Le tout s'appelle l'adolescence.

Bref là n'est pas la question, donc comme je le disais je m'appelle Karine, j'ai 16 ans, je suis une humaine des plus normale, enfin presque normale, je crois que j'ai de graves tendances meurtrières de temps à autres. Physiquement je suis rousse et blonde, pas très facile à décrire, je me coiffe rapidement le matin sans plus alors voyez vous je n'y connais presque rien à mes cheveux, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils sont pas gras. J'approche les 1m73 et je suis fine, ici on m'appelle crevette tellement je suis mince mais c'est plus affectif qu'autre chose. Niveau moral et bien justement je crois que j'ai presque pas de morale, je fais comme bon me semble et je me fou de l'avis des autres, j'emmerde ce que ça dérange.

Je suis pas une sans amies, j'aime être entourer et justement je vais vous présenter mes deux amies, Elodie alias Elo ou Lodie et Marie alias squelette.

Elodie, elo ou lodie est le genre de personne qui ne voit jamais rien, qui fait des gaffes à longueur de journée mais on s'y attache facilement. Elle est toujours souriante et optimiste, elle prend soin de ses amies et heureusement parce que c'est pas moi qui vais donner de l'affection à quelqu'un. Elodie est d'origine portugaise, elle a les cheveux châtains et quelques mèches blondes qu'elle s'est faite récemment. Elle est moins grande que moi et Marie, pour la taquiner on l'appelle la petite, elle boude légèrement mais retrouve vite le sourire. Aussi svelte que Marie et moi-même, Elo a des formes bien placées et qu'elle met en valeur sans trop s'exhiber non plus. C'est son petit don à elle, elle sait doser les choses.

Par contre Marie...c'est une autre histoire. Moi je l'appellerais la descendante de la bombe nucléaire, mais c'est un peu long comme surnom donc bah je me contente de Marie. Squelette c'est son "surnom" pour les autres. C'est la plus fine d'entre nous et aussi la plus grande. Mais elle n'est pas anorexique je vous rassure! Marie elle est toujours en train de rire à croire qu'elle a toujours un nuage de gaz hilarant autour d'elle. Elle rit pour un rien des fois ça fait peur. Elle est sensible à l'intérieur la Marie mais elle essaye de se donner un air dure et sûre de soit mais elle doute beaucoup et a souvent besoin de réconfort. Moi évidement je suis pas douée en la matière alors je laisse faire Elodie. Elle a les cheveux châtains clairs coupés à la manga comme je le dis, elle a les yeux marrons avec une touche de vert, elle est belle.

J'arrête la description net quand Marie me frappe le dos. Je me retournais lentement pour lui montrer qu'elle me dérange.

"- Karine y a un gars qui vient de traverser le mur !

- T'es conne Marie. répondis-je.

- Mais non ! Tu vois j'étais en train d'admirer THE beau goss de l'année.

- Ah ouai ou ça !! s'écria Elodie.

- Et la il a traverser le mur ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Vite dépêchez vous faut qu'on arrive rapidement sur la voie 9.3/4 ! On va louper le train.

On se retourne d'un coup toutes les trois vers la personne qui a dit ça. Elle s'engouffre dans le mur entre la voie 9 et 10. Elodie commence à sauter de joie.

- Si on les suivait ! s'exclame la gogole sautillante.

- Chéééé Karine j'avais raison.

- Ouai, ouai, ouai, bon on y va ?

- Ou ça ?

- Bah dans le mur !"

On s'avance toutes vers le mur, on se regarde perplexe puis on fonce dedans en fermant les yeux.

Je mettais ma main devant moi prête a recevoir un choc, parce que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on traverse un mur...BOUM, ça c'est Elodie qui vient de se prendre quelqu'un. Oui parce je vous ai dit pas dis, Elodie à une sale manie de foncer dans tout ce qu'elle voit, ou de louper une marche et tomber dans l'eau. Et la il se trouve qu'elle vient de tomber sur sa valise, elle a du vouloir l'éviter mais pas de bol, elle s'est ramassée. Un gars plutôt mignon vient gentiment l'aider à se relever. Il se penche vers Elodie, ses cheveux noirs déjà en brosse se décoiffe encore plus. Ses lunettes lui glissent légèrement sur le nez. Il est trop beaauuuu. Ses yeux chocolats viennent se perdre dans le regard d'Elodie, j'en deviendrais presque romantique en vous décrivant la scène. Elle le remercie en rougissant comme un tomate, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux l'air charmeur, c'est bon c'est un abruti qui se sert de son physique pour draguer toutes les minettes, tsss les mecs alors.

Un autre gus s'approche du gars décoiffé. Il a les yeux de couleur bleue foncée, son regard est joyeux mais une lueur de tristesse apparait discrètement. Ses cheveux noirs jais lui retombent sur les yeux, il est très...grand et très....baraqué, doit avoir une musculature pas mal du tout celui-là. Il secoue sa tête avec désinvolture pour repousser les cheveux qui lui tombent sur les yeux. Je le regarde d'un air de dire t'es pathétique mon pauvre gars, tu te crois viril là ? Bon d'accord il l'est mais je trouve ça lamentable.

"- Alors James on fait connaissance avec trois jeunes demoiselles toutes aussi jolies les unes que les autres. dit-il charmeur en regardant particulièrement Marie si vous voulez mon avis.

- Et ouai Sirius...

Observez bien il s'appelle parle leur prénom pour qu'on les retiennent, manière très "subtile" de se présenter.

- Au faite comment vous appelez vous ? dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement pour être "classe".

- Elodie Pradel.

- Marie Balkay.

- Tu te contenteras de Becker pour moi. répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Les deux imbéciles semblent étonnés que je réagisse comme ça mais ignore et continue :

- Bien alors pensez vous qu'on puisse faire le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard ensemble ? nous demanda Si...je sais plus trop quoi.

- Bien sur ! lancent mes deux amies en cœur.

Bon dieu sauvez moi, je suis pas croyante habituellement mais dans ce genre de situation ça peut-être important.

On suit donc les deux zigotos jusque dans le train et on trouve un compartiment vide. On s'y installe. Bientôt une créature entra dans notre lieu.

"- C'est un humain ? demandai-je.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça soit imbécile? demanda Elodie comme si c'était une évidence.

- Bah en même temps quand on le regarde bien. fit Marie en observant la chose.

- Salut Peter! s'écria James si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Ah ils doivent le compter dans l'espèce humaine...remarqua Mary.

- Mais vous êtes connes ma parole, c'était quoi à votre avis ! s'offusqua Elodie.

- Moi je pencherais pour le rat." dis-je avec toute franchise.

James et je sais plus quoi ainsi que Peter deviennent livide, pourquoi ils tirent cette tronche?

Pour en revenir à...Peter, il est petit, gros et c'est un acnéique en puissance. Ses petits cheveux gras sont ébouriffés et deux de ses dents dépassent légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un seul mot à dire : BEURK !

Comment a-t-il fait pour se faire accepter par deux dieux pareils? Une seule solution : la pitié. Mais je vais vous dire, j'en ai rien à faire, ça sera pas mon ami. Je sais juger les gens sur leur physique c'est petit mais je m'en fou complètement, ça me passe à trois millions d'années lumière. Il s'assoit avec difficulté entre James et celui dont je ne me souviens pas le nom et dont j'ai pas envie de me souvenir. Il se tasse comme une boule et se "ventouse" à la banquette. On dirait que cette dernière l'absorbe comme si c'était une tache. En plus je crois que c'est le cas: c'est une tache ! Marie et Elodie le regarde avec dégout.

…tant nouvelles, James nous a gentiment expliqué comment fonctionne Poudlard. Alors soit il se fout de notre gueule et sa blague est vraiment pas drôle soit c'est un fou tout droit sortit d'asile : il croit que Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie. Savent plus quoi inventer les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

La porte de notre compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de notre age. Ses cheveux châtains sont parsemés de fines mèches blanches, ses yeux sont soulignés de cernes immenses, ses yeux semblent fatigués et épuisés par la vie, mais il sourit et son sourire est à fondre. Il a de légères cicatrices sur le visage qui lui donnent un style tout droit sortit des films d'horreur. Bientôt on va nous sortir que c'est un loup-garou.

"- Désolé les gars je faisais ma ronde de préfet. s'excuse-t-il en mettant sans difficultés sa valise dans les filets au dessus de ma tête.

En clair j'ai un gros plan sur le bas de son ventre, son T-Shirt s'étant légèrement soulevé. Je cachais mon trouble aux yeux de tous. Lorsqu'il a fini il me sourit,gêné, en remettant son t-shirt en place. Je lui souris volontiers à mon tour. Il me tend sa main en me disant :

"- Rémus Lupin.

- Karine Becker.

- Oh ils feraient un beau couple! s'exclame Elodie en nous regardant tendrement.

Non mais elle est cinglée celle-la ! D'où elle nous regarde comme ça ! Je lui lançais un regard lourd de sens pour qu'elle détourne ce foutu regard. Elle a compris et rougit légèrement en bafouillant des choses.

- L'écoute pas elle un peu folle. m'excusai-je au près de Rémus.

- Y a pas de mal." répondit-il.

Qu'il est beau! Ses yeux sont si sublimissimes !!! Sont verts version jaune en faite, ils sont si clairs qu'on dirait qu'ils sont jaunes puis ils sont beaux. Ouai bon bref faut que je me calme, il est beau c'est tout.

Le reste du trajet se fit parfaitement parfait. On plaisantait, on s'amusait et par moment je m'engueulai avec Black. En faite c'est tout ce que j'ai retenu de lui quand deux pouffes sont entrer dans notre compartiment pour l'emmerder. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était ses cousines. Sont tous cons dans sa famille, je suis sûre. Et dire que Marie est presque qu'en train de baver devant lui, ça me désole.

On arriva à la gare du Pré au Lard, quel nom étrange, et c'est laid en plus! On est monté dans des calèches tirés par des choses invisibles. Je commence sérieux à flipper, d'abord on traverse les murs, après on nos parle de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie et maintenant on est dans des calèches ensorcelées. Je vous ai dit que j'avais peur ?

On arrive devant un lac, et pour traverser ce lac on a le droit à des barques ! Des barques en plus datant de l'antiquité, prêtes à sombrer dans les profondeurs de ce lac noir. Elodie n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait une marche et elle a faillit tomber dans l'eau mais James aidé de Sirius l'ont retenu et l'ont sauvé de sa chute. Nous avons des héros parmi nous, applaudissez les héros, hipyayo. Bref on s'en fou, je les aimes déjà pas alors si en plus il se la joue à la superman. Elodie les remercie vaguement encore une fois. Deux fois que James l'aide dans la journée.

"- Oh moi aussi je veux qu'on me sauve! me dit Mary discrètement.

- Moi je peux te faire tomber si tu veux mais après tu te demmerdes. répondis-je amusée.

- Merci Karine -_-'."

Je lui souriais à la colgate blancheur et en plus anti-tartre.

Nous montions prudemment dans les embarcations, moi qui n'aime pas le bateau j'ai cru que j'allais vomir.

On arrive EN-FIN sur la terre ferme. Si on m'avait pas dit d'avancer j'aurais embrassé le sol. Nous suivions toutes les trois les élèves qui portaient tous le même uniforme d'ailleurs, la seule différence était que certains avait du bleu, d'autre vert, d'autre jaune et enfin comme pour James, Black, Rémus et la tache, ils avaient du rouge. J'aime bien le vert moi quoi que le jaune c'est pas mal non plus. Marie et Elodie aime le rouge, je pense qu'elles vont demander à en avoir des rouges. A moins que ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Au tournent d'un couloir on croise un grand vieux avec une barbe longue de 300m, bon d'accord j'exagère elle ne lui arrive "qu'au" niveau de sa taille. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit, et alors qu'il allait partir il me regarda de nouveau et fronça les sourcils. Vous pensez la même chose que moi ? C'est probable.

"- Suivez moi jeunes filles. dit-il en me désignant ainsi que Elodie et Marie.

Comme de braves petits moutons bien élevés ont le suit, mais comme il faut pas trop nous en demander, on ne le fait pas en silence et on ne se gène pas pour parler. On monte des étages, les escaliers bougent, Marie s'est cramponné à mon bras parce qu'elle avait peur. Elodie regardait partout autour d'elle avec une franche admiration.

On arrive enfin devant une statue en or, le barbu prononce quelques mots et la statue pivote sur elle-même dévoilant encore et toujours des escaliers. On les gravis, après tout on a pas le choix.

On pénètre dans une salle horriblement remplis de livre, Marie déteste lire. Cependant Elodie et Marie regardent partout avec des yeux pétillants, elles gémissent presque des WOUAHO. Moi je voulu toucher un truc mais celui-ci se referma sur ma main, ma curiosité me perdra. L'ancêtre vint m'aider à retirer ma main et nous dit de ne rien toucher. Je ferais pas deux fois la même connerie rassurez vous.

Il nous fit asseoir et nous tendit des bonbons.

"- Vous en voulez ?

Elodie se jette dessus sans demander son reste.

Marie hésite mais fini par en prendre une pleine poignée.

Il dirige le pot maintenant à moitié vide à cause des morfales.

- Je vais attention à ma ligne. répondis-je.

Il retira doucement sa main.

- Oh et puis non attendez.

J'en pris un, puis deux, puis trois ? Un quatrième ? Allez juste pour le plaisir.

Je souris gênée et il retire les bonbons, il semble déçu, il ne doit pas lui rester assez de bonbons.

- Alors jeunes filles, il me semble que vous n'êtes pas du monde magique.

- Quelle perspicacité Mr ! lançais-je.

Il me dévisagea.

- Excusez moi.

- Je disais donc qu'étant donné que vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je vais devoir vous renvoyez chez les moldus.

- Les moldus ? demande Elodie.

- Nous imbécile, les sans pouvoirs ! répondis-je outrée par un tel manque de logique.

- Comme vous l'a si ....gentiment expliqué votre amie [il a hésité à dire amie, je le sais] je vais vous ramené à Londres chez ceux qui ne sont pas sorciers.

- Oh non s'il vous plait monsieur ! On sera sage, supplia Elodie.

Mais en même temps Elodie sage, ça relève du miracle.

- S'il vous plait on apprend vite puis si il y a tant de sorcier c'est que ça doit pas être si dur. poursuivit Marie.

Il semblait hésiter. Je lui fis mes yeux de chiens battus et faisait une moue tristounette.

- Très bien je vous garde mais j'enverrais un hiboux à vos parents pour les prévenir, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

- Des hiboux ? C'est pas plus simple le téléphone ?

- Tout ce qui est électrique ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard.

- Ah ça c'est vraiment dommage parce que vous savez...commença Elodie.

- Ta bouche Elodie. fis-je.

Si on l'arrête pas tout de suite, elle s'arrêtera pas. Elle se tu.

- Bien nous allons maintenant vous donner une maison et ensuite allez chercher vos affaires scolaires.

- Une maison ? On en a déjà une. fis-je perdue.

- Suivez moi.

Et on redescendit, ça va musclez les fessiers et les cuisses tout ça.

- Vous allez sur le tabouret lorsqu'on prononce votre nom puis vous irez à la table qui vous a applaudit. Ça sera votre maison."

Nous acquiesçons d'un hochement de tête. On va habiter dans une table? Je suis trop con, c'est impossible, quoi que maintenant j'en doute.

Un chapeau se mit à chanter lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle ou tout les élèves étaient assis.

- Ce que je hais les morpions. grogna Marie.

- Ce qu'ils sont mignons. fit Elodie attendrie.

Elle est maboule cette fille. En effet une bande de gamins d'environ 11 ans entouraient un vieux chapeau miteux qui chante. On arrête pas le progrès.

- Marie Balkay.

Marie s'avança vers le tabouret et souffla un grand coup. Elle semblait discuter avec le chapeau.

- Gryffondor !

La table qui l'applaudit était tous en noir et rouge, elle devait être contente.

- Elodie Pradel.

Rien de plus stressant qu'être la dernière. Elodie fit de même que Marie.

- Gryffondor !

Une de plus chez les rouges, je devrais être moi aussi envoyé la-bas.

- Karine Becker.

Je m'avançais, je m'assieds et on me mis le bout de tissu sur la tête.

- Un très grand potentiel...

- Ouai je sais, je sais.

- Mais tu ne l'utilises que pour le mal.

- Boh je suis pas si méchante que ça au fond, très profond de moi même.

- Maline, rusée, t'apprends vite.

- T'as vu le nombre de qualités que j'ai.

- Logique implacable, j'hésite entre Serdaigle et Serpentard.

- Les verts c'est qui ?

- Serpentard.

- Bon bah envoie moi la-bas, c'est pas compliqué!

- SERPENTARD."

Je me levais toute contente, on applaudit poliment à la table des verts, les rouges me huèrent. Mon bonheur ne fit que de courte durée. Je me retrouvais seule et haïs par les gryffondors, là ou se trouvaient mes amis.

- Becker ! m'appela un blondinet voir blanc.

- Quoi ? dis-je sèchement.

- Moi c'est Malfoy.

- Heureuse pour toi.

- Je ne connais pas ton nom, tu es bien de sang pur?

- C'est probable.

Ne jamais répondre quelque chose de précis lorsqu'on sait pas de quoi l'autre parle. Sang pur, non mais franchement de quoi il me parle?

Je mangeais en répondant vaguement au questions posées par le Malfoy, j'en avais rien à foutre de son blabla. J'ai vu que les deux cousines de Black étaient à serpentard aussi. Ca va être marrant.

J'ai fini de manger, et toute la salle se lève, je suis donc mon troupeau, on va dans les sous-sol alias les cachots, moi qui déteste les endroits morbides.

Le mot de passe est souris, je ne peux pas entrer dans ma "salle commune" sans ce mot. Je me demande si c'est le même pour toutes les maisons.

Je suis en 6e année d'après ce que j'ai compris et je dors dans le même dortoir que deux pots de peintures et une fille qui semble légèrement plus intéressante.

J'ai parlé à personne, je me sens seule. De plus ils me traitent presque comme de la merde, mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire et j'ai craché à la figure d'un gars qu'avait les cheveux noirs, long et gras à un point inimaginable, j'ai jamais vu ça, il aurait bien sa place dans le livre des records.

Je suis allé chercher mes affaires scolaires avec Marie, Elodie et le barbu. J'ai une baguette je sais plus comment et elle me permet de faire des magies comme au cirque, va falloir que j'apprenne à m'en servir parce que j'ai changé la couleur de cheveux de la cousine Black sans le vouloir. Oups...

N'empêche on s'est bien marré au "chemin de traverse" avec les filles. Les trucs magiques c'est trop la classe. Je suis heureuse d'avoir traversé ce mur finalement.

_Alors un petit commentaire ? ^^  
Vous avez aimé? Détesté (faites que non! =o)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le 2e =) (Attention ! Il y a des changements de point de vue ^^) _

Je me réveille tout doucement comme à mon habitude. Ce qui est étrange c'est que Karine ne m'a pas encore comparé à un ours en hibernation. Je me lève pour voir ou elle est. Je vois Elodie qu'est déjà en train de s'habiller, mais aucune trace de Karine. Et d'un coup je me souviens qu'elle n'est pas dans notre maison. Je saute de mon lit et je m'habille en vitesse juste après avoir dis bonjours à Elodie. Aujourd'hui c'est notre 1er jour de cours ! Peut etre que je devrais dire notre 1er jour de calvaire. Parce que maintenant que j'y pense, je sais à peine faire des tours de cartes, alors...

…tant donné que ni Elodie ni moi connaissons le château, on s'est perdue en voulant rejoindre la Grande Salle, c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent la salle à manger. Et la on se trouve dans un endroit pas très lumineux, ps très joyeux, un décor assez chaotique. Je crois qu'on se trouve dans les cachots. On se ballade donc dans les cachots à la rechercher de la fameuse sortie. Comme vous pouvez le voir on a un sens de l'orientation très...développé. Soudain Karine apparait du couloir de droite, elle discute avec un garçon venant aussi de Serpentard. Elle nous aperçois et nous sourit. Elle doit dire au revoir au gars et s'approche de nous.

"- Salut les filles. dit-elle.

- Coucou ! C'était qui lui ? demanda Elodie.

- Oh c'est Rosier, ça doit être le seul qui est intéressant à Serpentard.

- En plus il est mignon. sorti-je.

Karine rit doucement et acquiesça.

- Mais au faite qu'est ce que vous faites-là ? nous demande-t-elle.

- On s'est perdue. fis-je en souriant gênée.

- Aller venez, je vais vous ramenez à la lumière."

On parcourra quelques couloirs, je n'aurais jamais cru que des cachots puissent être aussi grands.

On arriva enfin dans la grande salle. Karine nous quitta pour rejoindre sa table. Je m'assieds à côté d'Elodie.

James, Rémus, Peter et Sirius [le meilleur pour la fin] vinrent nous rejoindre.

J'observais les différents boissons et mon regard se posa sur un liquide orange. Je m'en servis, Elodie me tendis son verre, je la servis.

Je buvais et recrachais tout sur Peter qui se trouvait en face de moi, Elodie avait une drôle de tête, j'ai cru qu'elle allait vomir.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin ? m'écriai-je.

- Bah du jus de citrouille. répondit Rémus.

- On ne vous en servait pas dans votre ancienne école ? s'étonna Peter en s'essuyant.

- Non. répondit Elodie.

- C'était quoi votre école, impossible qu'une école de magie ne servent pas de jus de citrouille! s'offusqua Sirius.

Je regardais d'un coup Elodie, elle semblait aussi désorientée que moi. Qu'est ce que je peux lui répondre !! VITE !!

- Euh...euh ...elle est pas très connue. hésitai-je.

Rémus semblait se méfier, ne me dis pas qu'il sait que je mens!

- On sait jamais, c'était quoi son nom. poursuivi Sirius.

- Colon, son nom c'est Colon. répondit rapidement Elodie.

Non mais c'est quoi ce nom pourri, elle aurait pas pu nous trouver un nom potable.

- Je connais pas. dis James en se servant des œufs brouillés.

- C'est quoi votre matière préférée? demanda Rémus.

- Le dessin bien sur ! répondis-je fièrement.

- Le dessin ?

- Oui a Color euh Colon, on pouvait faire du dessin. expliquai-je.

Si ils me croient, je m'améliore en mensonge de jour en jour, Karine serait fière de moi.

- Ah et en matière magique ?

- Salut Lily ! s'exclama James en souriant bêtement.

Mais quel imbécile celui-là pourquoi il rit comme un con dès qu'il la voit ?

- Bonjour Potter. répond-elle avec indifférence. Elodie, Marie voici vos emplois du temps." continua-t-elle.

Je pris le papier qu'elle me tendit et l'observais. Je commençais par divination, puis potion, suivit d'enchantement et métamorphose. Je sens que je vais mourir. Je sentis que quelqu'un lisait par dessus mon épaule, je me retournais pour voir qui c'était. Karine comparait son emploi du temps au mien.

"- Alors ? demandai-je.

- Alors on passe presque toutes nos journées ensemble, y a que le jeudi ou on a des heures différentes.

- Donc on va en divination là ?

- Ouai !"

Durant le trajet j'ai fais une découverte, le groupe de Sirius, James, Rémus et "la tache" comme aime le dire Karine, sont appelés les "Maraudeurs". Ça fait bien marrer Elodie, Karine ne cesse de répéter que c'est moche comme nom et moi, je m'en fou.

On est monté tout en haut de Poudlard, dans la salle d'astronomie, et je peux vous faire croire que le tout en haut de poudlard c'est vraiment tout en haut, j'en ai mal aux jambes. Déjà que de monter l'escalier de ma maison ça me saoule alors là. Moi le prof je le trouve bizarre, en faite il ressemble à un hippy. Il a de longs cheveux bruns, des vêtements larges et qui tombent bien bas, il va presque marcher dessus. Il a un pendentif avec le signe peace and love, en plus il marche à trois à l'heure. Karine à les yeux qui pleurent, elle n'arrête pas d'éternuer, ça doit être à cause de l'encens, Karine a un odorat assez développé et la moindre odeur trop forte lui picote le nez et la fait pleurer. Et faut avouer que moi-même j'ai du mal à supporter l'odeur. Elodie ne semble pas gênée, elle a tout le temps le nez bouché celle-là. Il y a de petites tables rondes joliment recouvert de nappes rouges. Une boule de cristal est posée au centre de chacune des tables. Le prof nous demande de nous asseoir. Je m'assieds sur les poufs avec Elodie et Karine à la même table que moi. Les Maraudeurs sont juste à côté. Ça permet à Elodie et James de parler et comme ça Karine peut balancer des remarques négatives sur Sirius. Tout est parfait.

"- Bien pour commencer l'année nous allons revoir quelques bases, dont la boule de cristal, ouvrez votre manuel page 7.

Les élèves s'exécutent.

- Bien maintenant chacun son tour vous allez essayer de lire dans l'avenir de votre ami.

Le professeur s'approche de notre table.

- Je ressens des ondes négatives autour de vous miss Becker.

- Pas étonnant avec un prof comme vous. répondit-elle

- Vous allez avoir du mal à progresser dans cette matière. la prévient-il.

- Et ???

Il n'insista pas, et se tourna vers nous, nous expliquant comment ça fonctionne. Il le faisait "discrètement" pour que les autres ne sachent pas que nous ne savons pas nous servir de cette boule qui ferait un parfait ballon de football d'ailleurs. Un peu lourde au pied mais je suis sûre qu'on pourrait jouer avec. Bientôt je me lançais à l'attaque de la balle de foot de cristal, c'est peut être trop fragile pour jouer avec finalement.

Je faisais de grand gestes comme les gitanes qui prédisent l'avenir dans les fêtes foraines moldues.

"- Mmmmmh je vois....fis-je "concentrée"

- Que dalle. fini Karine.

- Moi je vois ta tête en vachement gros Marie, ça fait effet loupe. rigola Elodie en rapprochant et reculant sa tête de la boule pour vérifier son "effet loupe".

Désespérée je laissais Elodie le faire.

"- Alors ce machin qui ressemble à rien ça veut dire qui va nous arriver quelque chose de pas très positif dans les deux semaines qui arrivent.

- Sacrilège ! ironisa Karine.

- Ah bah mince alors! m'exclamai-je en souriant.

- Comment voulez vous que je me concentre si vous faîtes un commentaire à chaque fois ? s'irrita Elodie.

- Tu fais pas. dit Karine en s'allongeant sur le pouf qu'il y avait derrière elle.

Mais il se trouve que les cuisses de Sirius avaient déjà envahient l'endroit, la tête de Karine se retrouva sur les jambes de Sirius. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se redressa rapidement en poussant un cri de dégout. Je me mis à rire bruyamment avec Elodie. Nous retrouvons notre calme face à la mine désespérée de Karine.

- Bref ce truc la, ça veut dire qu'on va avoir peur. Et ça, c'est une araignée.

- Donc va nous arriver un truc avec des araignées ? demandai-je.

- Quelle logique implacable Marie! se moqua Karine.

- J'ai une phobie des araignées. fis-je en même temps qu'Elodie.

Karine soupira, elle au moins elle a pas peur des araignées, ou du moins elle gueule pas dès qu'elle en voit une.

A présent nous avions Potion et je dois l'avouer les cachots me donnent de ses frissons...

Je papote gaiement avec Karine. Elodie nous gueule dessus pour qu'on arrête de bavarder : le cours viens de commencer.

On travail en groupe de 2 si j'ai bien suivis. Alors avec qui je vais me mettre?

"- Très bien je vais faire les groupes. dit le prof.

Tient ça tombe bien je sais pas avec qui me mettre.

- Becker avec Black gars, Pradel/Malfoy, Balkay/Black fille, Lupin/Nott, Pettigrow/Rosier, Evans/West.

- QUOI ? m'exclamai-je en voyant la Black venir près de moi.

- Un problème peut-être Miss Balkay ? demanda le prof

- Bah oui justement je vais pas me mettre avec..."cette chose".

- MISS BALKAY ! Un peu de respect je vous pris et vous n'avez pas le choix !

On entend quelques gloussements. Pffff.

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe et lançait des regards noirs à cette bouffonne. Quand je pense que Karine va se mettre avec Sirius et qu'elle le déteste. Ça va péter des petites bulles !

Nous commencions, je tentais de garder mon calme.

"Mais non c'est pas comme ça Balkay, t'es trop nulle !!, dis Miss Black

- Surveille tes parole la décolorée !"

Elle me regarda furieusement.

"Mais non crétine faut pas tourner dans ce sens la ! lui criai-je

- Miss Balkay un peu de calme s'il vous plait!

L'autre conne rigola sottement.

- T'as un problème Black ?

- Ouai, me sourit-elle"

Elle se fou de moi la ?

- A ouai ? m'énervai-je

- STOOP !! Miss Balkay vous allez avec et vous Becker avec Miss Black. Comme il semblerait qu'il y ai des problèmes dans les deux groupes!

Oh super Sirius -_-'. Et en plus il me fait un de ses sourires à la con.

Pas très doué en potion ma jolie.

- Ta gueule Black !, m'énervai-je

On préparait la potion. Eh !!! Attendez, pourquoi ça devient rose ? Je crois que j'aurais peut-être pas du mettre de ce truc la...

- Euh ... Sirius pourquoi ça devient rose ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre... BAAAAAAAAAAMMM !!!! Il y eu une grosse explosion. Sirius avait le visage rose ainsi que ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours.

Oh bah mince alors, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Karine commençait a se péter de rire avec Elo.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez ENCORE fait Balkay ?!!!", s'énerva le prof.

J'aime bien le "ENCORE" du genre que je fais que des conneries pfff...

Le cours d'enchantements fut assez lamentable...

Pendant que les autres élèves apprenaient des sorts de leur niveau nous nous apprenions des sortilèges de bases. Moi je suis assez douée en la matière, Karine se débrouille, mais Elodie...

- Wingardium Leviosa ! lança-t-elle.

Le livre se souleva enfin. Elodie se mit à crier de joie :

- J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi !!

Et BAAAAM le livre voltige à travers la classe et s'écrase près d'Evans Lily, la préfète des gryffondors, elle est gentille la fille mais un peu trop coincée pour moi.

- ELODIE FAIT ATTENTION !!! gueule-t-elle furieuse d'avoir été dérangée.

Je me foutais complètement de la gueule d'Elodie qui n'arrivait pas a s'excuser.

- Ta gueule Evans! lança Karine agacé.

Lily bégailla pour répondre mais ne trouva rien à dire et se rassit gentiment. Je savais pas que Karine faisait aussi peur, enfin si mais non.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire Becker pour voir! s'écria James.

Karine fit comme si elle parlait à un attardé :

- J'AI...DIS...TA...GUEU-LE....E

- Karine arrête on ne connait rien à la magie, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. chuchota Elodie.

- Elle a raison, il est plus expérimenté, tu vas finir à l'infirmerie. approuvai-je.

- Je lui couperais ses couilles pendant son sommeil à ce moment là. répondit Karine.

- Alors on a peur Becker ? Comme tout les serpentards, rien que des lâches ! ajouta Sirius.

- Des lâches! Je t'en foutrais de la lâcheté moi! répliqua Karine

Elle lança un wingardium leviosa sur un gros dictionnaire tout poussiéreux et le lança a toute vitesse sur Sirius qui se le prit de plein fouet et tomba à terre.

- BIEN FAIS POUR TA GUEULE BLACK! s'écria Karine énervée.

Les serpentards riaient à gorge déployée, plusieurs filles en mini-jupe et bourré de maquillage autrement dit des pots de peintures vinrent aider Sirius à se relever, elles lui firent un tas de bisous et de câlins en lui demandant sans cesse si cette sale garce qui n'était autre que Karine ne lui avait pas fait mal. Elles se prennent pour qui elles ?

J'élevais moi aussi un livre dans les airs idem pour Elodie et on bombarda les groupies qui se mirent à hurler et courir dans tout les sens pour qu'on les aides. Non mais oh !

Mr Flitwick arriva à ce moment là et fit stopper les livres dans les airs qui retombèrent lourdement au sol, Sirius et quelques filles furent emmenés à l'infirmerie, résultats des courses moins 50 points pour Gryffondor et moins 20 pour Serpentard. Moi personnellement j'en ai rien à faire des points, je sais même pas à quoi ça sert.

La métamorphose j'aime bien, la prof est sévère mais elle apprends vachement bien, ça donne de bons résultats, on y arriva assez facilement et elle a que si on continue comme ça, en une moins en aura le niveau de 4e année, pour vous dire!

"- 4 ans rattrapés en 1 mois ! s'étonna Elodie

- Ouai on est trop des boss. se vanta Karine.

- Bien sur mais il faudra éviter de changer le nez de Sirius en trompette "accidentellement", n'est ce pas Karine. fis-je en souriant.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, c'est ma main qui m'a échappé. expliqua-t-elle en faisant semblant d'être innocente.

- Bah voyons. fit Elodie en lui mettant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.

Karine fit un cri d'indignation.

- Excuse moi, ma main m'a échappé. rigola Elodie.

Karine se résigna, mais sa vengeance ne tarderait pas, je le savais aussi bien qu'Elodie qui en profitait pour la narguer.

On a manger et la on est en cours de balais.

"- Bien maintenant dîtes debout en mettant votre main droite au dessus du balais.

Je m'exécutais, le balais m'arriva directement dans le creux de la main, idem pour Karine et Elodie.

- Bref vous vous rappelez tous, vous l'enfourchez et vous tapez avec votre pied pour décoller. Vous vous couchez sur le balais il accéléra, vous vous penchez vers l'arrière, il freinera, si vous relevez le manche, il montera, si vous le baissez, il descendra. Pour tourner suffit de tourner le manche du balais. A mon coup de sifflet, c'est partit.

Le bruit strident du sifflet retentit, nous nous élevions tous dans les airs. Je me sentais bien sur le balais, à l'aise, comme si j'en avais toujours fais. Ce qui m'inquiétait un peu c'est la manière dont nous regarde les Maraudeurs, ils semblent nous préparer un mauvais coup.

- Bien réhabituez-vous au balais.

Traduction pour nous trois : Apprenez à vous servir de votre balais.

- Dans 5 min on revois les bases du Quidditch! crie la prof pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Quidditch ? demandai-je aux filles.

- Ah quidditch j'ai compris litchis, c'est pour ça que ça me paraissait bizarre, fit Karine pensive.

- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui voit ou qui entend jamais rien! se plaignit Elodie.

- Bref ça nous avance pas ! C'est quoi le Quidditch ?

Karine arracha brusquement une branche solide de l'arbre qui se trouvait sous elle et s'avança un peu et grâce à la branche renvoya une balle qui fonçait vers nous à toute vitesse.

- BLACK TU ME LE PAYERAS !!!! gueula-t-elle avant de revenir vers nous.

- Wouaho Karine, je n'avais même pas vu la balle! la complimenta Elodie.

- Pas étonnant tu vois jamais rien. me moquai-je.

Elle me tira la langue.

- Félicitation Miss Becker, vous avez de bons réflexes. Un poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Serpentard vous conviendrais bien! s'exclama la prof.

- De quoi elle me parle ? demanda la dénommée Becker.

Une balle atterrit dans les mains d'Elodie.

- C'est quoi cette invasion de balle !!! s'écria-t-elle

- Ces balles s'appellent des souaffles Miss Pradel, vous voyez les anneaux jaunes la-bas sur le terrain?

- Oui.

- Et bien les poursuiveurs d'une équipe de Quittich doivent se passer cette balle, en évitant les adversaires et mettre la balle dans un des anneaux. A chaque fois que vous marquez, ça rapporte 10 pts à votre équipe.

- Ça n'a pas l'air très compliqué. répondis-je en imaginant.

- Nous allons voir ça mais tout d'abord je voudrais vous présentez les cognards. Ces balles sont la préoccupation majeure des batteurs, grâce à ses balles les batteurs peuvent empêcher les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse de marquer en les déséquilibrant de leur balais. Pour cela ils se servent d'une batte.

- UNE BATTE ! J'EN VEUX UNE !!! hurla Karine très contente.

La prof lui en tendit une. Karine était en admiration devant l'accessoire, surement en train de s'imaginer des séances de tortures sur Black qu'elle pourrait faire grâce à cet instrument.

- Et cette petite balle est un vif d'or, c'est l'attrapeur qui s'occupe d'elle, son but est de l'attraper, elle est très dur a voir car elle vole très rapidement en plus de sa petite taille. Elle vaut 150 points.

- Je sens que je vais adoré le Quidditch. concluais-je.

- Moi aussi ! lança Elodie.

- Ouai, ouai moi aussi...répondit Karine.

Je pense que Karine était trop absorbé par sa batte pour savoir ce que j'ai dis mais elle est quand même d'accord c'est le principal...

Maintenant nous volions tous vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les Maraudeurs vinrent voler à coté de nous, Peter tremblait sur son balais.

"- Alors Becker mon petit cadeau ne t'as pas plus ? se moqua Sirius.

- Fais gaffe je suis armée.

- Ça c'est un argument, tu sais pas ce qu'elle peut faire avec une arme! approuvai-je.

- Peut être mais au moins moi je sais lancer un sort. réplique-t-il.

- Moi aussi ! Le livre de ce matin ne t'as pas suffit! s'énerva Karine.

Ils s'en allèrent sans un mot de plus. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur Karine comme ça ?

- Et maintenant ? demandai-je

- Et maintenant quoi ? demanda Karine.

- Me regardez pas comme ça ! J'en sais rien non plus! répondit Elodie rapidement lorsqu'elle vit qu'on la regardait avec insistance.

- Venez là ! Gryffondor contre Serpentard, et après Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. dit la prof.

Les deux maisons se séparèrent, on se trouvait chacun un poste, certains restaient sur la touche comme Peter et Lily qui n'aiment pas le balais. Moi j'étais attrapeuse, Elodie poursuiveuse avec James et Sirius. Les batteurs se sont deux purs inconnus de mon répertoire, le pauvre petit Rémus se coltine le rôle de gardien. De l'autre coté du terrain Karine arborait fièrement sa batte, j'en concluais donc qu'elle était batteuse, et puis c'est le seul poste qui lui plairait de toute façon.

La professeur siffla le début du jeu, moi je n'avais qu'à m'occuper d'une petite balle, même pas visible. Mais avec ma super vue ultr....AAAAAAAAAAAAAA c'est quoi ce truc qui vient de me passer sous le nez!!!! Je regarde il vient de louper de peu Elodie qui se met à gueuler :

- KARINE !!!! FAIS GAFFE !!!

- J'ai fais quoi encore! répondit-elle

- TON COGNARD !!!

- Ah ouai ! T'as vu a quelle puissance je l'ai envoyée! se vante-t-elle

Je vis un cognard arriver sur Karine, elle l'a vu aussi et BING elle le renvoie sur Sirius qui l'évite de justesse. Et la je vois le vif d'or! Juste à côté des anneaux de Serpentard. Je fonce direct dessus, sans me soucier de ce qu'il y a autour. J'ai toujours eu une très bonne vue, une vue de lynx pour être plus précise. Le vif d'or se rebelle et vole rapidement en contre sens pour que je ne l'attrape pas. L'autre attrapeur m'a remarqué du coup il est juste à côté de moi, et il me fou des coups pour me dégager. Il est pas bien celui-là! Je lui fou un grand coup d'épaule l'envoyant voltiger à perpette. Enfin libérée je me rapproche dangereusement du vif d'or et l'attrape et comme si de rien n'était. La prof siffla la fin du match, Gryffondor avait gagné. Les serpentards semblaient plus que déçus et je sens que je vais pas m'en tirer comme ça...

_J'espère que vous avez fait une bonne lecture =)_


End file.
